Problem: $ \dfrac{2}{2} - 0.99 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{2} = 1$ Now we have: $ 1 - 0.99 = {?} $ $ 1 - 0.99 = 0.01 $